With labor costs associated with the commercial installation of wiring devices in homes and office buildings constantly rising, there is a need for a reliable fastener which may be more rapidly and less expensively used by installing personnel. Since a great deal of the installation time necessary with conventional fasteners involves itself with rotatably threading the fastener into the mounting opening, a specific need exists for a mounting fastener which is capable of being pushed directly into a tapped or untapped opening, but which also may be further tightened or unscrewed when desired.
Yet another need exists for an inexpensive fastener which may be used with a wide variety of receptacle box materials, including metal as well as plastic, and which may be interchangeably utilized with conventional screws.